The Secret Life of a Teenage Werewolf's Friend
by marauderluverz
Summary: Hi, this is a Remus/Tonks where they are in school together. Tonks is trying to find something to help Remus with his transformations. what happens when she finds a potion that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1: The Book

A/N: This is an AU where Tonks is only 2 years younger than the marauders and is in school with them.

Chapter 1:The Book

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the library at Hogwarts. She had three piles of books in front of her. Ever since Tonks had found out the previous year (her 3rd year) that Remus was a werewolf she'd been trying to find ways to make his transformations easier. Like the whole animagus thing? She'd been the one to realize he wouldn't hurt them if they were animagi or at least he couldn't turn them into werewolves as well. And yet, she was the only one of the group who hadn't been able to become an animagus. Remus had said it would be too "dangerous", he had barely let the other marauders. Tonks had been furious. After all, it had been her idea!But now it just meant she'd have to find something else.

She sighed and closed another book. Nothing, She was frustrated because she'd been going through every book in the library that had anything to do with werewolves. Most of them said horrible things about them and they disgusted her.

'_Werewolves are people just like everyone else,_' she thought setting aside another book.

After a few more hours passed, she wasn't any closer to helping her friend. She put back a few more books and pulled out five more. Realizing one of them was on another subject she went to put it back, when she saw something sparkle on the shelf.

Tonks set the books on the table and removed another book. There was something there, so she moved them more quickly. After removing four more books she reached to the back of the bookshelf and pulled a book out.

It looked old. The words on the front cover were in another language, while the cover itself was a type of leather encrusted with jewels. Tonks gently ran her hand over the cover. Until her fingers came upon a lock.

"I guess you won't be opening for me then," she whispered.

It was obviously not an ordinary library book. Madame Pince probably didn't even know it was there.

"And probably wouldn't miss it if it wasn't," she muttered to herself yet again. She grabbed her school bag and quickly shoved the book into it. She was too curious for her own good.

Later on, after Tonks had gotten up to her dormitory, she had just sat down on her bed and pulled the book out, ready to unravel its mysteries; when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She sighed exasperatedly and shoved the book into her nightstand drawer, after having only gotten to see the title.

Six girls came into the dormitory, all talking about boys and who had asked out who for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. She rolled her eyes. Not that she had a date, but she didn't care. That wasn't her goal right now.

Her goal was to help Remus. But she couldn't do that with six overly excited girls chatting in her dormitory. She pulled her curtains closed and dove under the blankets, frustrated. Within an hour she had drifted into a fitful sleep.

A/N: SO what do you think? Feel free to give me ideas. I need them. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key

Chapter 2: The Key

"Come on, Remus! You have to try out!" Tonks said as her and the marauders walked outside headed for the quidditch pitch.

"We are trying to find a new seeker," James interjected.

"Besides, all the rest of us are on the quidditch team," pointed out Sirius.

"What about Peter?" Remus countered.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Tonks interrupted, "Yeah, but he tries out every year!"

"Thanks Tonks," Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm just, I'm not very good," Remus answered, ignoring Peter.

"Look, I'm already on the Hufflepuff team as a beater, Sirius is a beater on Gryffindor team and James is chaser," Tonks argued.

"And we've all seen you fly. You're really good!" Sirius said, "Though not nearly as good as me."

Tonks punched Sirius in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're not helping," Tonks hissed.

"Look, it doesn't matter because I'm not trying out!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Tonks said, jumping onto Remus' back.

Ooph! "Tonks, you know you're heavier than you look," Remus said with some difficulty due to the unanticipated weight now attatched to him, "besides," he said once Tonks had let go, "if I was on the quidditch team, sooner or later, we'd have to play against eachother and it just wouldn't be fair."

"What?! And why is that?"

"Well, because you're a girl and I just would be worried about playing against you."

"Is that so? Well, fine," Tonks marched off looking rather irritated.

Remus sighed, "Great! Now I've got Tonks mad at me!"

"I bet she wouldn't be mad at you anymore if you tried out," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"What other choice do I have?"

Tonks ran into the Gryffindor common room. She knew the password because the marauders gave it to her whenever it changed.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed running over and hugging Remus, "You made the quidditch team!" She squealed and kissed Remus on the cheek. He blushed.

"Didn't you tell me that I would get on?" he teased.

Tonks smiled, "Yeah, but I didn't actually think you would," she teased back.

"Well, I did."

"He's seeker," James said.

"Hmm, the next quidditch match should definitely be fun," Tonks replied with a wicked grin on her face.

"Now, Tonks, you have to concentrate. I'm not tutoring you just cause I like the sound of my own voice," Remus scolded one afternoon during a tutoring session with Tinks for Ancient Ruins.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's try this again, '_This stone with ancient writing was found in the bottom of the Caspian Sea,_' it says, '_This is the land of the mermaids, this warning to all who dare enter_-"

"Wait, you can read that?" Tonks asked.

Remus blushed a bit, "Well, yeah, it's mermish."

Tonks laughed, "You never told me you could read mermish! How could you keep this a secret? Prat," she punched his arm playfully.

"I just didn't really think it was all that big a deal," he mumbled.

Tonks laughed, "you know, not just anyone can read mermish."

Later on, once Tonks had retired to her room for the night, she opened her nightstand drawer looking for a hair-tie and found instead the book. She had forgotten all about it. She removed it from the drawer and laid it on the bed in front of her. '_Hmm,_' she thought, '_how am I gonna get that open?_'

She turned it on it's side and attempted to pry it open, when that wouldn't work she grabbed her wand and placed it in the lock. After a minute she realized it wouldn't work either. She sighed, then looked again at the title.

It looked like … but could it be? She grabbed out her Ancient Ruins book from her bag and flipped it open. It was. The writing on the front of the book was mermish!

And didn't Remus read mermish?

Tonks jumped out of bed, quietly ran out of Hufflepuff Tower, and ran straight up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory with wand and book in hand. She made her way over to Remus' bed and shook him awake.

"Huh, Whazgoinon?" he asked sleepily. Tonks smiled and muttered Lumos. Remus covered his eyes a little, then squinted up at her.

"Tonks what are you doing out of bed at," he looked at his clock, "2:26 AM?"

"Scoot over,' she said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Now earlier today you said you could read mermish right?" she asked.

"Well, sort of, I mean-"

"Good, cause I need you to translate this for me," she held up the book.

Remus stared at it for a moment and then looked down ashamedly, "I'm sorry, Tonks, I can't read mermish. Peter can."

"But earlier you read some."

"No, Peter told me what it said, I just memorized it and told you I could to impress you." She could see his cheeks were glowing crimson. She giggled, "Really?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, yeah." He smiled sheepishly at her, "But Peter could translate it for you."

"Okay, you wake him, I'll wait for you downstairs," she said getting up and heading for the door.

"Can't it wait till morning?" he asked.

She smiled then frowned and sighed exageratedly, "I guess it can wait," she sighed again and looked at the book longingly.

"We'll be down in a minute," he said defeatedly.

"Great."

"It says," Peter started, he then let out a string of strange screeching sounds.

Remus and Tonks both looked at eachother, "What?" they asked.

"Oh, you want it in English, '_Dangerous but helpful magic from the diary of Glenda Gryffindor_," he answered.

Tonks took the book back from him.

"Where'd you get that book anyway?" Remus asked.

"Um … the library," she answered, sure it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either and that bothered her.

"Look, I'd better get to bed. Night, guys. Thanks." Tonks ran back out of the Gryffindor common room, back up to her dormitory in Hufflepuff Tower, and climbed back into bed. She dropped the book onto her bed and that's when she noticed a key attached by a string to the lock. She smiled, now she'd be able to see what secrets were held within the pages of this book.

A/N: sorry it's not very long but the next chapter will be better but now you know what the book is. : ) The next chapter will contain more of the plot. But it's coming. Don't worry. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Potion

A/N: Hi, I had lots of trouble writing this chapter because I had to think up the potion. It does belong to me I am proud to say. Thanx. Plz review.

Chapter 3: The Potion

Tonks' eyes fluttered open, and she pushed her face up from the book. She wiped the drool off the page and her face. She'd fallen asleep after only getting to read a few pages. There were some disturbing spells; such as a torture spell that would use a person's mind to torture them. Another thing was some sort of potion that could make you fly. It was dangerous because it lasted different amounts of time depending on when you took it, your eye and hair color, and even your shoe size, thus you could suddenly fall from the height you were at and possibly die.

Tonks thought these were all interesting, some of the charms and potions were things she would never use, even on her worst enemy. Well, maybe Voldemort. Yeah, he'd deserve it.

She turned another page yawning, she glanced down and automatically turned the page. She read the titles of the next three pages and then she stopped. She hurriedly turned back until she found it. It said, "_Lukostransferia_" and below that, it said "_for werewolves_". Tonks nearly jumped up and screamed. She clamped a hand over her mouth. Then she quickly read the description.

_Lukostransferia:_

_(for werewolves)_

_Definitions:_

_Lycanthrope – n. A werewolf. [N. Lat. lycanthropus Gk. Lukanthropos: lukos, wolf + anthropos, man.]_

_Lycanthropy – n. The magical ability to assume the form and characteristics of a wolf._

_Type: Potion_

_Purpose: To transfer the lycanthrope gene from a werewolf to a human._

_Ingredients: _

_(4) phoenix teardrops_

_(1) teaspoon of dew from the morning after the full moon, collected before the sun rises_

_(2) drops of the lycanthrope's blood_

_(2) drops of the human's blood_

_(2) pinches floo powder_

_(1) centaur tail hair_

_(1) cup molten silver_

_(2) cups crushed aconite (aka: wolfs bane, monkshood)_

_(1) tablespoon melted chocolate (I think werewolves have an addiction)_

_Procedure:_

_Add molten silver to cauldron and start flame._

_Take aconite and crush into a fine powder then add._

_Add floo powder._

_Heat for five minutes while stirring counter-clockwise constantly. Do __NOT__ Allow To Boil!_

_Remove from heat. The potion should now be dark pink in color._

_Add Centaur tail hair._

_Allow potion to cool completely._

_Add phoenix teardrop._

_Add dew._

_Stir clockwise until potion turns light blue. You should be able to see the bottom of the cauldron._

_Melt chocolate and add to potion._

_The last step is to add the blood. The blood must be added within 24 hours of when the potion will be drunk. _

_A. Add first the lycanthrope's blood and stir counter-clockwise for 2 minutes. Potion should be blood red._

_B. Next add human's blood. Stir clockwise 10 times. Color should be pale yellow._

_Warning: When taken the human will obtain all werewolf characteristics. Including the transformation on the full moon if taken within a week of such. If the human transforms three full moons consecutively, they will be transformed permanently into a lycanthrope._

"A potion that could make it so that for one full moon Remus wouldn't have to transform. He'd be normal," Tonks muttered, thinking aloud.

She decided that she'd have to talk to Remus first thing after morning classes.

~*~*~

Tonks entered the already half-empty great hall and marched over to where the marauders sat eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down with them.

"Hi, Tonks," said Peter.

"Hey, Tonks," James replied.

"Hi, Squirt," answered Sirius, shoving another waffle into his mouth.

"Don't call me-"

"Hi, Nymphadora."

Her eyes snapped to Remus. He had a small playful smile on his lips.

"When will any of you learn? Don't call me 'Squirt'! and Don't call me NYMPHADORA!"

"Sheesh, Tonks, don't make a scene," Sirius said, chuckling to himself.

Tonks sighed, grabbed a blueberry muffin, and took a bite.

After she swallowed she turned to Remus, "Hey, Remus, you have a free period after Charms, right?"

Remus swallowed down a chocolate muffin, "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because I need you to meet me in the 'tree' so I can tell you something." The tree Tonks referred to was of course the Whomping Willow and it seemed like the only place that they should discuss his "furry little problem" as James so called it.

"Wait a second, Tonks, you don't have a free period at that time. You have History of Magic, don't you?" Remus asked.

"Look, just meet me at the tree, it's important." Tonks grabbed another muffin and exited the great hall.

Professor Binns wouldn't miss her that much. In fact, she was willing to bet he'd never even notice she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Offer

Chapter 4: The Offer

Tonks entered the History of Magic classroom with her classmates. Sneaking out of this class would be easy. The students all found their seats and listened at Professor Binns did roll call, the most interesting part of class.

"Sullivan, Anthony?"

"Here," answered Andrew Sullivan.

"Tonks, Nym-"

"Here, Sir." Tonks answered quickly.

"Aah, yes, there you are." Professor Binns replied.

As he continued the roll, Tonks got more anxious. Finally, he started class. Tonks' hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Thompson?"

He asked.

"It's 'Tonks', Professor, and um, can I please be excused to the restroom?" Tonks answered smiling.

"Yes, yes. Here," he said gesturing to a pass, "Take this and go then."

Tonks grabbed the pass and was out the door before you could've said "Merlin."

~*~*~

Once Tonks had gotten outside, she quickly crept toward the Whomping Willow. She'd been to the shack a few times before but never without one of the marauders to help.

Tonks quickly shook off that "damsel in distress" mind-set; she needed no boys' help!

Tonks looked around her. She needed a stick. A long one. Dropping to the ground, she began crawling on her hands and knees.

"Ah hah!" she cried, picking up a large branch. She rose to her feet and turned back to the tree. She got as close as possible and located the knot on the side of the tree. She jabbed at the knot with her stick. The tree froze immediately. Smiling at her genius, she crawled in through the hole.

To her, crawling through this tunnel always reminded her of Alice in Wonderland. She reminded herself though; _she _wasn't following a white rabbit. No, she was following a wolf.

Tonks exited the tunnel into the shack and climbed up to the room where Remus was waiting for her. Remus greeted her when she entered then said, "All right, now what was so important that you had to cut class to tell me about it?"

Tonks smiled, "Alright, I found this potion in a book," she started slowly.

"That book Peter helped you open?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, that one. Well, anyways, I found a potion that can … Well; it can help with your lycanthropy." She said in a rush, clearly excited.

Remus looked surprised, and slightly hopeful. "What kind of help?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Well," she swallowed, "it can make it so that you won't have to transform on a full moon." Tonks said carefully. She then watched for her words to sink in.

"How?" he said, his voice slightly hoarse as though his throat were dry.

"It can transfer the lycanthropy to someone else but only for a week."

Remus closed his eyes and took a step back. "Oh." The disappointment was clear on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Tonks, even if it did work, I couldn't ask any of the guys to do it for me. It would be too dangerous."

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Remus sit down on the small bed.

"Did you think that I would tell you all this just to have you have to ask someone? I already found someone to do it for you," she said indignantly.

Remus looked up, "Really? Who?"

Tonks smiled. "Me."

She watched as her offer sunk in.

"No. You can't – I won't let you do that," he said suddenly standing up.

"But Remus," Tonks began.

"No "but's" I will not have you risking your life to help me!" he shouted, "Too many people have gotten hurt because of my disease. I won't have you getting hurt too."

He marched past her to the door.

"If it had been one of the guys wanting to help you'd let them." Tonks whispered.

Remus stopped, "No, I wouldn't. Not with something like this. No matter how much I wanted it."


	5. Chapter 5: The Wait

**The Secret Life of a Teenage Werewolf's Friend by marauderluverz**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I'm getting inspiration back again. I went out and bought more plot bunnies! () () All is good now so plz r&r. Thanx!  
(*.*)**

**Chapter 5: The Wait . . .**

Tonks was upset. Why wouldn't Remus ever let her help? She was currently sitting on her bed reading the book by the light of her wand.

"There has to be someway to convince him," she muttered to herself.

"Tonks, why are you talking to yourself?' asked Delilah, another 4th year Hufflepuff, sleepily.

"I'm not talking to myself," Tonks answered, "I'm talking to the pink rabbit from your nightmares."

Delilah looked around, suddenly more alert. Then she sighed, "Tonks, don't scare me like that," she said then laid back down and went back to sleep.

Tonks closed the curtains around her bed. '_Maybe I need to sleep on it,_' she thought. '_Maybe an idea will come in the morning.'_

The next morning when Tonks woke up, she decided that what she probably needed to do was to give Remus some time to think. So she was careful not to mention it again.

A few days later it was Friday and the next day was a Hogsmeade trip. Tonks was sitting outside by the lake with the marauders.

James was pacing back and forth as Tonks and Peter tried skipping rocks to see who was better.

"James, will you sit down?" Sirius begged.

"No, Padfoot, I will not. Because tomorrow is what may be the most important day of my life. Lily Evans has agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"We know, mate." Remus replied.

"That's why you guys have to come with me!" James said, kneeling on the ground beside his friends.

"Y'know I'll be there for you mate." Sirius spoke up immediately.

"What about Andrea?" Remus asked. Andrea was Sirius's new girlfriend and she, ironically, had him on a leash. And a short one at that.

"Andrea will understand. And besides she likes Lily." Sirius retorted.

Remus shrugged, "Well, you know, I'll be there. It's not like I have a date."

Ever since the incident with Snape, Remus had become less sociable with people who didn't know the secret.

"Peter?" James asked.

"Sure, I'll ask Tara." Tara was Peter's almost-girlfriend. They had had their first date toward the end of the last school year and had been on a few dates since. But they still hadn't made anything official.

James looked at Tonks.

Tonks looked at him innocently, "What you meant me too?" she asked.

James stuck out his lip in a pout.

"Oh, all right. I don't have anything better to do anyways." Tonks smiled to herself as the guys went back to talking.

_A whole day in Hogsmeade. With Remus? Could things possible get any better?_


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**A/N: I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, I'm just getting a little stuck and wanted to get something posted. Next one will be longer. :) Plz give me ideas! Or comments! Thanx!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Date

*Tomorrow*

Tonks, Lily, Tara, and Andrea were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the boys. They had been scheduled to meet at nine o'clock, and it was already nine-thirty.

Lily sighed, "Where are they?"

Andrea shrugged propping her feet up on the table in front of her. Andrea was a sixth year Gryffindor, she was a half-blood, but she lived with her muggle dad. She was tall, and thin, with short straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. "If it's Sirius that is taking forever I'm never going to forgive him. That boy spends more time getting ready every morning than I do." She rolled her eyes at her absent boyfriend.

The other girls smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a minute." Tara said. Tara was a fifth-year Gryffindor, a pure-blood, and a quidditch player. She wore her shoulder-length golden hair in a ponytail nearly all of the time and today was no different. She said it was just easier that way because then it wouldn't get tangled in her glasses.

Tonks liked Tara for her optimism, but she wasn't as sure that the boys would be down there soon.

Just then the marauders came down the boys' dormitory stairs. "Sorry we're late," Remus said, apologizing for all the guys.

James walked over to Lily, "Hey, Lily," he said. He sounded out of breath, but that may have just been his nerves.

Lily smiled at her date. "Hey James. Are we ready to go?"

James nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

James and Lily lead the way out, followed by Sirius and Andrea- who was lecturing him about not keeping a lady waiting, and then Peter and Tara who were chatting quietly with each other. Remus and Tonks followed the three other couples, feeling more than a little awkward.

"So, Tonks," Remus began as they strolled along the distance between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"So, Remus," Tonks replied, smiling.

"Um, how are classes going?" he asked, glad that he had thought of a topic.

Tonks shrugged, "They're all right, I mean, they are classes. But I'm surviving. I think."

Remus chuckled quietly. "Well," he reached over and tugged on her hair.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Just checking to make sure you were still alive. So yeah, you are surviving."

Tonks just rolled her eyes at him.

Two hours later, the group headed into the Three Broomsticks to get lunch. They had spent most of the morning inside of Zonko's and the boys now had even more toys to use for pranks.

They all sat down at a table in the corner with a long bench around it, and thanks to the fact that everyone else was paired off, Remus and Tonks wound up sitting next to each other. Their waitress took their orders and brought them their butterbeers and left.

Lily rolled her eyes as James opened up one of his new toys and showed her how it worked. Then they all found themselves laughing when the new toy squirted ink in James's face.

Lily grabbed a napkin off the table and took James glasses off and wiped off his face. "You might want to be careful with that," she told him.

James blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Tonks glanced at Remus and then made a gagging face at the way Lily and James were gazing into each other's eyes.

Remus choked on his drink, and that just made Tonks smile more.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ingredients

Chapter 7: The Ingredients

A week and a half passed after the Hogsmeade trip, before Tonks thought about the potion again. And that was when she realized she could make the potion and give it to Remus secretly. After he took it there would be nothing he could do to undo it. Now the only problem would be getting all the ingredients. The first one was the phoenix teardrops. Well, the good news was Tonks knew where to find a phoenix, Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately, she still did not know how to get tears from Fawks, but she knew someone who would.

"Hey, Lily!" Tonks called as she sat down next to Lily in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily looked up as the younger girl plopped down on the couch next to her. "Hi, Tonks, what's up?"

"I was wondering, um, do you know," she lowered her voice, "how to get tears from a phoenix?"

Lily looked confused, "Um, yeah. I guess, but why do you need to know?"

"I need it for research. I'm working on a potions assignment."

Lily just nodded, "Well, phoenix tears can heal, so I guess if you got injured, a phoenix would use its tears to heal you."

Tonks smiled, "Great! Thanks so much Lily." Then before Lily could say anything else, she jumped up off the couch and exited the common room to go make her plan.

Tonks had figured out her plan, and now all that was left was to put it into action. First she needed to get sent to Dumbledore's office. As she sat in Transfiguration class, she folded a piece of paper into a paper airplane, then pulled out her wand and began flying it around her desk. McGonagall didn't notice it though. And that was when Tonks knew she'd have to cause more of a disturbance; so she began making it fly all over the classroom.

"Miss Tonks, I suggest you stop causing a disruption." McGonagall told her sternly, "Five points from Hufflepuff." Then Tonks watched as she disintegrated the paper airplane.

Tonks smirked and began folding another piece of paper. "Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered and her second plane began its expedition of the classroom.

"Miss Tonks, headmaster's office. Now."

Tonks smiled and gathered her things before marching out of the classroom.

"That was easier than I expected." she said to herself as she walked to the office.

Soon she was knocking on the headmaster's door. "Come in." he called.

Tonks pushed open the door, "Wotcher!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled at her. He was almost as used to seeing her up here as he was the marauders, and while he could not encourage their behavior he had to admit they were some of his favorite students.

"What may I ask did you do this time?" he asked.

Tonks plopped down into the chair opposite his desk, "I was flying a paper plane around Transfiguration."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And then when Professor McGonagall destroyed that one, I made another." Tonks saw a small twinkle in the old man's blue eyes, "Very well. I'll leave you to think about your actions and I'll be back in a few minutes." he said before standing and exiting the room.

Tonks smiled, then glanced over across the room where Fawks was perched on his stand. She reached out and grabbed a piece of paper from Dumbledore's desk and slit her finger.

"Ow." she muttered. She stood up and approached Fawks. "Can you help me out here?" she asked.

Fawks willingly leaned over her hand and cried a few tears onto her hand. Tonks caught the first bunch in a small vial before allowing the rest to heal her paper cut.

"Thanks!" she told Fawks before heading for the door to the office. But as she opened the door, she heard a voice.

"Miss Tonks, I suggest you be careful with whatever you're planning. Remember that even the best plans with the best intention can fail."

Tonks glanced at the headmaster. How did he always know?

"Oh and Miss Tonks, ten points from Hufflepuff."

Tonks silently cursed the old man as she walked down the stairs leaving his office.

Of the remaining ingredients, Tonks knew where she could find two of them easily. She knew James and Sirius had a secret stash of floo powder for "emergencies"; and she had her own stash of Honeydukes' chocolate. Those were the easy ones to get.

After that, she looked at her list of ingredients again. She noticed that she still needed:

"Dew from the morning after the full moon collected before the sun rises," she read, then she looked at her calendar, "Well, looks like the full moon is in three days, so I guess I'll just get it then."

In the mean time, Tonks decided to _borrow_ some crushed aconite from Professor Slughorn's potion's store room. So the next day, during potions class, she spent longer than usual searching for her potions ingredients. And as luck would have it, when she spotted the crushed aconite, it was on the very top shelf.

"Darn it!" she muttered, as she pulled out her wand. "Wingardium leviosa." she tried to levitate the jar down from the top shelf, but only proceeded to knock three more jars off the shelf.

"Miss Tonks!" Slughorn exclaimed upon looking into the store room. He quickly cleaned up the broken jars.

Tonks turned to Slughorn, "I'll clean up the ingredients," she told him.

Slughorn just nodded, and exited the room.

Tonks sighed and began gathering up the crushed aconite. She put it into a small ouch she had in her pocket before cleaning up the rest of the ingredients.

"One more down, only five left to go." she said as she exited the store room and headed back to her desk.

Finally it was the night of the full moon. All night, Tonks could heard Remus howling, and it had made her grateful to think that this was the last night for a while he would have to deal with this. She reached over and set her alarm for four-thirty in the morning, she just hoped she would be able to wake up.

"Beep! Beep!" Tonks rolled over and smacked her alarm clocks snooze button before falling back asleep. Finally, around five-thirty, after several more snoozes, Tonks woke up; remembering her plan.

"Ah!" she squealed, as she jumped out of bed. She grabbed her jumper and pulled it on over her pajamas before running out of her dormitory and heading down to the entrance hall. She was grateful that the whole time, she only once had to duck behind a tapestry to avoid Peeves. Quickly enough, she made it outside and into the early morning air. She hurried over across the grounds to a tree. She noticed the beginnings of the rising sun on the horizon.

"Come on," she muttered, as she began shaking dew drops off of leaves into a dish. "Hurry up!"

Tonks let out a breath of relief as her dish finished filling. "Thank Merlin."

"Students shouldn't be out of bed at this hour."

Tonks spun around to see Mr. Filch.

She smiled sweetly, "Technically, we're just not to be allowed out at night, it is really morning, so I'll be seeing you." She started off towards the school, but Filch grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast!" he cried.

"Argus," both looked up to see Dumbledore, "I'll take Miss Tonks from here."

Filch let go of Tonks and stormed off back to the castle. Tonks turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir." she told him.

Dumbledore just nodded and gave her a wink.

She waved and headed back towards the castle.

"Be careful, Nymphadora. As we both know, dangerous creatures roam the grounds before sunrise."

She glanced back at her headmaster, but he was already beginning to stroll around the lake. She shook her head. Dumbledore said the strangest things sometimes.

The next week, Tonks decided she had waited long enough before another excursion not to attract too much attention. So after classes one day, she sneaked outside to the Forbidden Forest. The only things left on her list were blood from both her and Remus, the silver, and a centaur tail hair. And today she was after the tail hair. She just hoped she wouldn't get caught going in the forest. She headed inside, and made sure to keep her wand at the ready, just in case. She had been walking for less than five minutes, when she tripped the first time and wound up with scrapes across both hands.

She made sure as she walked, to check every bush and tree for any hairs that might have gotten caught. But after half an hour, she had still found nothing.

Which is why she considered herself blessed, when Hagrid found her.

"Tonks, what're you doin' out here?" he asked.

Tonks shrugged, "I was just looking for something." then she looked up at Hagrid, "Do you think you could help me find something?" she asked.

Hagrid sighed, "Well now, I don't know that I should be. Students aren't supposed to be out in the forest," he answered.

"Please, Hagrid, it's really important. I just need a centaur tail hair." she begged.

Hagrid's face broke into a grin. "Why I got that back in my house."

Tonks smiled back. "Thanks!"

Tonks was grateful to have most of her ingredients so quickly, but she only had two and a half weeks left before the next full moon. She still had to find the silver before she could even begin brewing the potion. Then she wouldn't need to collect the blood until the day before she gave Remus the potion. She had already planned to give the potion to him three days before the next full moon, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the before affects, the full moon, or the after affects thereof.

Tonks had already figured out that the best place to get silver from would be the kitchens. She sneaked down to the kitchens, in between her classes, and entered quietly. The house elves were rushing around preparing dinner for that night, when one of them spotted Tonks. He immediately stopped and approached the girl, and bowed.

"What can we do for you, Miss?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Tonks couldn't help but smile, she had always thought they were kind of cute. Most of them anyway. "I need a bunch of silverware. As much as you can spare."

The house elf rushed off and Tonks waited. After a few minutes and lots of crashes, the first house elf and another returned with a tray of silverware between them.

"Is this enough, Miss?" he asked.

Tonks nodded. "That's plenty. Thanks so much!" Then she turned and left the kitchens. She was so excited. She had managed to collect all of the ingredients and hardly get into any trouble. That was until she ran into the headmaster again.

All of the silverware tumbled to the floor. Tonks dove down and began collecting it. She was more surprised though when Dumbledore bent down to help her. "Are you planning a party, Miss Tonks?" he asked.

Tonks blushed. "Um, not really. I just, um, needed it for an experiment."

Dumbledore helped her back to her feet. "Very well then, if you are sure." and then he walked away, leaving a very confused Nymphadora Tonks standing in the middle of the hall holding a tray of stolen silverware.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I'm sorry if this chapter was a little choppy. I had some trouble with it, but the story is about to get rolling in the next chapter! I am super excited, and I hope you are too! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Potion Pt 2

Chapter 8: The Potion Part 2

That night, Tonks spent, thinking. She was relieved to have all the ingredients, but she still had a problem. She didn't know where she was going to brew it. She didn't want to brew it anywhere somebody might see her and ask questions; but in this school, even a locked door didn't stop that.

Thus, she spent much of her Saturday avoiding the marauders and searching for an empty classroom or big broom closet or alcove of some sort. It wasn't until about her third trip through a certain hallway, wishing that there was a room she could use for this, when she noticed a door.

"Wait a second, that door was not there before." she said to herself. Then she shrugged and approached it. She carefully opened the door.

On the other side was what looked like a smaller version of the potions' classroom.

"Wow, I never knew this was here." she said as she walked farther into the room.

There were tables for brewing, cauldrons all over the place, measuring tools, and every other potions thing imaginable.

The young Hufflepuff witch crossed to the first table, and set her bag of ingredients down. "Now for a cauldron," she began and before she had finished her statement, a cauldron appeared on her table. "That was … weirdly convenient."

"Well, let's get started!" she told herself as she began setting the ingredients out on the table. She grabbed the Diary of Glenda Gryffindor and turned to the potion.

"Step one, add molten silver to cauldron and start flame," she read aloud. She picked up the silverware and placed it into the cauldron, then started the flame beneath it. She grabbed a large spoon off the table and began stirring the melting silver.

While it continued melting, Tonks grabbed the aconite and began crushing it into powder, then dumped it in on top the silver. She added the floo powder next, and then was left to wait for five minutes, as she stirred the strange concoction before her.

When the five minutes was up, she removed it from the flame, and checked the color. The potion had turned a dark pink even she could be proud of.

She reached over and grabbed a centaur hair and dropped it in, then pulled out some homework to do while she waited for the potion to cool.

After an hour, the potion was done cooling, so she went back to work.

"Next add phoenix teardrop and dew," she read. She then did as the book said, then began stirring the potion clockwise until it turned a clear light blue.

After that, there were only two steps left. First she grabbed a small bowl and put the chocolate in it, then put it on the fire until it melted. She stirred it into the potion and then looked for a vial to put it in. One immediately appeared next to her, and she filled and corked it.

"Now all that's left to do is wait until the night before."

Soon enough, time had passed and it was the week of the next full moon. Tonks now had to collect the most difficult ingredient- Remus's blood. She had an idea, but it would be dangerous. She waited until the marauders were all hanging out at the quidditch pitch for practice before putting her plan into action. As she walked onto the quidditch pitch, she spotted her target. Now she needed an accomplice.

"Hey, Michael!" Tonks called to a second year who had managed to make it on the team as a beater.

The younger boy smiled unsurely at her, "Me?" he mouthed as he pointed to himself.

Tonks nodded.

He hurriedly ran over to her, "What's up?" he asked, brushing his long light red hair out of his eyes.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," she asked.

He glanced back toward his team, "Well, I kind of have to practice-"

"But that's what I need you to do," she told him sweetly, "I need you to cause a little accident."

"I-I don't know," he muttered.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

He sighed, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Tonks watched as Remus sped through the air on his broom searching for the snitch in their practice game. Everyone was speeding around so fast, she hoped nobody would notice when Michael smacked a bludger at Remus's face.

Blood immediately spurted from his nose as everybody stopped moving, and Remus landed. James immediately began questioning everybody as to who hit that bludger, while Tonks ran to help Remus.

"Remus, are you okay?" Tonks asked as she ran to him. He tried to hold his nose, to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, great Tonks." he said.

Tonks pulled out a handkerchief, and gave it to Remus. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his nose.

"Episkey," she muttered, and Remus immediately felt his nose go hot then cold.

"Thanks," he said as the bleeding stopped. He pulled the bloody handkerchief away from his nose.

"I'll take care of that," Tonks told him, as she grabbed a clean portion of the cloth to carry it by.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Just get back out there."

He shrugged in response and ran back out onto the field. Meanwhile, Tonks exited the stadium and hurried back up to where she had her potion.

When she made it back up to the room where she had been brewing it before, she dumped it back into the cauldron.

"Now for this," she muttered as she cast a spell on the cloth to make it release the blood. She watched as a few drops of Remus's blood dripped into the cauldron. Then she stirred it counter-clockwise for two minutes. She watched as the potion turned from it's blue to a blood red.

"Beautiful! Now just my blood." She grabbed the small knife off the table and stuck her finger with it.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she watched some of her own blood land in the potion. She grabbed the spoon again and stirred it clockwise ten times, just as the book had said and she was shocked to see it turn a pale yellow like the moon.

"Well, I guess it's done." She then filled four vials with the potion, just in case something went wrong. She quickly shoved the vials back into her bag, now all that was left to do, was wait for tomorrow morning. She figured the morning would be best since Remus might be sleepy and not notice if she spiked his drink.

At least, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

**A/N: So next chapter she'll give him the potion! Duhn duhn duhn! What do you guys think so far? Any ideas about how she should distract him so she can slip him the potion? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trick

Chapter 9: The Trick

The next morning Nymphadora Tonks was wide awake as she headed down to breakfast, with the vial of potion in her pocket. She wasn't quite sure as of yet, what her plan was, but she hoped one would come to her.

"G'morning guys!" Tonks greeted them as she approached Gryffindor table.

Remus, James, and Sirius looked up, "Hey Tonks," Remus greeted.

"Where's Peter?" she asked, as she sat down next to Remus.

"He wanted to sleep in this morning," Sirius told her, rolling his eyes.

Tonks just nodded. She then grabbed a few pieces of sausage and a piece of toast and put it on her plate. Then she picked up a knife and began spreading jam across her toast.

"So what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

Sirius smirked, "Well, if it was up to James we'd be stalking Lily."

"I don't stalk anyone!" James retorted.

"Yeah, sure. We've all seen you following her to every class."

James rolled his eyes, "We're taking the same classes."

"Since when," asked Sirius, "are you taking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes?"

As the boys continued arguing, Remus shrugged. "Guess I'll read the rest of my DADA homework." he said as he turned to get his book out of his bag.

And that, Tonks realized was her perfect opportunity.

She grabbed the vial out of her pocket and quickly dumped it's contents into Remus's goblet of pumpkin juice. She had just managed to shove the vial back into her pocket, before Remus looked up.

He glanced at Tonks confusedly, and she responded with an innocent smile, before stuffing a whole piece of sausage into her mouth.

Remus shrugged and took a drink from his cup, as he began flipping to his place in the book.

Just then, Peter entered the great hall. "Hey, everybody," he greeted them.

James and Sirius looked up immediately.

"Do I stalk Lily?" James asked, hoping for back-up.

"Um," Peter began, sitting down next to his friends, "Well, yeah I guess."

"Man!" James exclaimed.

Sirius snickered, "Told you."

As the day went on, and the marauders saw Tonks for lunch and various free periods, they began to notice she was acting a bit guilty. Finally at dinner, they approached the topic.

"So Tonks, what've you been up to today?" Sirius asked.

Tonks looked up from her plate of food. "What're you talking about?"

All four guys stared at her.

Tonks sighed. "We probably shouldn't talk about it here."

"Fine then." James replied. "Right after we finish eating, we'll go down to the shack."

They all nodded in agreement and continued eating.

Half an hour later, the group was standing in the shrieking shack waiting to hear Tonks's story.

"So what did you do?" James finally asked.

"Well, um, I guess it started with this potion I found-"

"Wait, you aren't talking about the potion you told me about, are you?" Remus interrupted.

"What potion?" Peter asked.

"I found this book, with random spells and potions inside it, and I found one that'll help with Remus's lycanthropy." Tonks glanced at Remus. He was pacing back and forth looking very irritated.

"Well," Sirius inquired, glancing between the brooding werewolf and Tonks, "what does this potion do exactly?"

"It transfers the werewolf gene out of Remus for a week-"

"That doesn't sound so-" Sirius interrupted.

"Into someone else." Tonks finished.

"Oh," Sirius muttered.

"And that," Remus firmly stated," Is why I told her no to the potion. I won't risk someone else's life for mine.""But, then why have you been acting so guilty Tonks?" Peter spoke up, and everybody looked at him, then at Tonks again.

She looked at the ground. "Well, I kind of made the potion."

"Great, now you can throw it out." Remus snapped.

Tonks shook her head slowly. "I already gave it to you. This morning at breakfast."

All four of the marauders stared at her in silence.


	10. Chapter 10: The Moon

Chapter 10: The Moon

"What do you mean?" Remus growled.

"I-I" Tonks stuttered, she closed her eyes, "I slipped it into your pumpkin juice this morning."

Anger flooded Remus's face.

Sirius stepped between Tonks and Remus, "Now, Remus calm down, I'm sure Tonks didn't mean any harm."

Remus took a deep breath and calmed himself. "All right."

"But wait, who is the werewolf gene going to now?" Peter asked.

"Me," Tonks answered, and all the boys stared at her in shock, except for Remus.

"It'll only last a week, and it'll make it so Remus won't have to deal with the effects this month." she told them all. Then she walked to Remus, "I'll be fine. Really I will."

Remus just shook his head. "You don't get it!" he exclaimed startling her. "It's not that simple. It's not like it's just a night hanging out here."

"I can handle it. It's the first thing I've been able to do for you with your lycanthropy, and besides," she added, "There's nothing that can be done about it now."

"She's right," James said, "There's nothing we can do to reverse it, so you may as well try to enjoy it."

Remus shrugged, "Fine, whatever." Then he turned and exited the shack through the passage.

Tonks turned to James, "How long do you think he'll stay mad at me?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, just give him a little time. By the time the full moon comes along, he'll be happy you did this for him."

"I hope so," she muttered.

Then they all headed out of the shack, Tonks and Sirius were the last. "Don't worry, Dora." he told her, "We'll get you as prepared as possible for werwolfism."

"Is that even a word?"

"Not sure. But I like it."

Over the next two days, the marauders told Tonks everything they could think of about Remus's condition; and by the day of the full moon, Tonks was well informed but getting a little nervous. At lunch, they all sat together.

"So," Tonks began, "What time do I need to head out there?" she asked Remus.

A thoughtful expression covered his face. "Well, since it's November, I'd say around four-thirty just to be safe."

Tonks nodded. "All right."

"Are you sure you don't want the other guys to stay with you?" Remus offered.

Tonks shook her head. "If they come then this is a complete waste. You won't have any fun without them, and besides I'll be fine."

That evening, they all headed out to the shack at four-thirty. Once inside, they got Tonks up to the room she would stay in for the night.

"It's nice," she muttered, then glanced at the guys, "And you're sure I don't have to pay to stay in this lovely hotel?"

They all managed a nervous smile at Tonks' attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll see you guys first thing tomorrow. You should probably just head back now. I don't know how soon it'll happen."

Remus nodded. "Good luck." he said. It felt strange for him to see someone else going through this, and not having to worry about himself. But somehow that did not ease his mind.

"Stop looking at me like this is good bye." she teased. "I'll be fine. I swear."

Remus nodded and both James and Peter said they'd see her tomorrow, before they headed out. Sirius stayed behind a bit longer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, at least?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes. "I could, they could get along without me tonight."

Tonks smiled, "Like I said, it'll be fine. You go have fun." she began pushing him toward the door. "And make sure Remus gets to look at the moon, it might be his only chance."

Sirius nodded, and started to leave, then stopped, turned around, and hugged his cousin. "I'll see you in the morning, squirt."

Tonks smiled. "Yeah. G'night."

Tonks watched him leave, and then turned back to her room for the night. It was dirty, and dusty, and smelled terrible. Tonks walked over to sit down on the bed. As she sat, she noticed something on the sheets. She reached over and moved the blanket so she could see better. She gagged, it was dried blood.

Immediately, she stood and crossed the room, to a small couch. She climbed onto it, and curled up to wait. There was a window within her view, and she couldn't help but watch as the day turned to night. Time went by, and she watched as the sun sunk lower in the sky, and the sky began to turn red, and then purple. And then she felt it.

And then she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: So I think this is my most intense chapter yet! When I ended it I actually got chills. :) I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But I hope to update again soon. I have to update Love Is Blind, and I just got a new job so, hopefully soon. Reviews are much appreciated! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning

**A/N: Okay, so I got around to updating this because I got into a Remus/Tonks mood. :) I'll try to write more and update again soon. I am loving writing this so plz review. Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: The Morning

The next morning, Tonks awoke to find herself lying on the floor of the shrieking shack. She cringed in pain as she sat up. She examined herself. Little cuts and bruises covered her body. Standing up, she crossed the room to a small trapdoor in the corner. She opened it and pulled out the bag she had stashed there the night before.

"Episkey," she muttered, once she had found her wand. Most of the cuts closed up, and her bruises faded. "Good, now that's done," she reached back into her bag and pulled out the extra uniform she had packed. She quickly dressed, grimacing here and there from pain. Her injuries may have healed but she was still extremely sore.

'_How does Remus go through that every month?_' she thought, feeling her heart break a little at the thought.

A pillow flew across the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory and smacked Remus' face.

"Gah!" he cried, as he fell off of his bed. "What was that for?" he asked, sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at Sirius.

Sirius smirked, "Just checking to see if you were planning on getting up sometime today?"

James rolled over on his bed, and looked at his alarm clock. "It's only seven o'clock," he whined.

Peter finished pulling his shirt over his head. "We told Tonks we'd meet first thing in the morning."

Remus, suddenly wide awake, jumped up. He had completely forgotten about the night before. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." he called as he grabbed his things and ran into the bathroom.

As he dressed, Remus thought about the night before. At first, he had spent most of his time moping. Unable to have any fun, but by the end of the night, the marauders had successfully distracted him from his worries. He had even had a chance to go up to the astronomy tower with them, so that he could see the full moon. He hadn't seen the moon that way since he was six, and to be honest, he had never thought he would see it that way again.

Ten minutes later, all four guys were entering the shack through the secret passage. They stopped outside the door to the small bedroom Tonks was in. Remus lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Tonks?" he called. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Tonks called back.

The Remus opened the door and they entered. Tonks was sitting on the dusty floor, next to her bag. "Morning guys," she said as they all joined her on the floor.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

Tonks shrugged. "How was your night, Remus?" she asked with a smile.

Remus smiled back. "It was great."

Tonks laughed, "So, you actually managed to enjoy yourself?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I can have fun."

Sirius punched Remus' shoulder lightly. "Yeah, only after we force him to."

Tonks laughed. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her ribs.

"You okay?" Peter inquired.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little sore."

"So when does the potion wear off?" Sirius asked.

"In about three more days, and by that time, the full moon effects should have worn off."

"So, I won't have to feel any of it?" Remus inquired.

Tonks shook her head. "It'll be like the full moon never happened."

Remus smiled, and Tonks could see the thankfulness in his brown eyes.

"Well," Sirius said suddenly, "should we go get some breakfast? I don't know about you all but I'm starved."

They all agreed and headed out of the shrieking shack to head inside. Tonks stopped outside the door to the Great Hall. "I think I'm going to run up to my room and freshen up." she told the boys.

Remus glanced at her. "I'll walk with you. I'm not really hungry yet."

Tonks smiled and nodded and they headed up to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Here let me get that." Remus said, taking the bag from her hands. "You're probably tired."

"It really wasn't that bad," she told him, "Maybe the potion lessens the effects or something." she lied, but it was worth it to see the guilt slip right off of his face.

"Well, we're here." she took her bag back from him, "I'll be back in a minute." she told him, before entering the Hufflepuff common room.

Remus watched her leave. How could any one person be that wonderful? He wondered.

Meanwhile, Tonks went up to her dormitory. All of the girls were already down at breakfast, so she had the room to herself. She sat down on her bed, finally allowing herself to feel all of the pain, and emotion she was holding back. And it overwhelmed her, until she could hold the tears back.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Remus was starting to worry. Then the portrait hole opened to reveal a refreshed looking Tonks.

"Sorry, it took me a while. I couldn't find my sock." she pointed to her feet, where she had on a pair of striped pink and purple socks.

Remus smiled. "Nice."

Then the pair headed downstairs. Neither one knowing what the other one had on their mind. Nor how the rest of the story would turn out.


End file.
